Flags are displayed for many different reasons, on many different occasions and in many different ways. In some situations, such as when the flagpole is inaccessible, it is desirable to use an automatic flagpole, that is one in which the flag is raised and lowered using motorized winches and so forth. Therefore, various types of flagpoles have been developed where the flag is rolled up on a spindle or shaft, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,280,078 and 765,427, or where the flag is pulled into a tube, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,152, or where the flag is pulled into the flagpole itself, as show in U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,056. Although these automatic flagpoles do make raising and lowering a flag easier, in some cases it would be desirable to substantially eliminate exposed halyard, especially while the flag is flying. None of the existing automatic flagpoles provide this feature.